For example, as a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure controller for holding brake hydraulic pressure so as to maintain the stop state of a vehicle, there is know a controller which calculates, as necessary, driving torque gradually decreasing after the stop time of the vehicle and then increases braking force depending on the decrease of the calculated driving torque (refer to JP-2006-312378-A).
However, in such technology, since the driving torque is calculated as necessary while vehicle holding control for maintaining the stop state of the vehicle is carried out, the control becomes complicated.